


I got bored  (part one I guess)

by TheShortyFlashLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortyFlashLover/pseuds/TheShortyFlashLover
Summary: A johnlock fanfic and I hope it came out as good as it was in my head. John saves Sherlock, but what’s going on with John?
Kudos: 1





	I got bored  (part one I guess)

It had been almost a week since John had saved Sherlock by jumping in front of him and covering him from a bomb blast, but Sherlock had been acting weird since that day. It was normal for Sherlock to act weird, John had counted on it, however John knew Sherlock well enough to know something was different...wrong. John kept walking back and fourth...pacing, wondering why the sudden change. Sherlock snapped at John telling him to “quit pacing”. John yelled back asking what his problem was. They went back and fourth.

Sherlock: I don’t have a problem 

John: you obviously do 

SH: and why do you assume that 

John: because you’re avoiding me, you’re acting stranger than usual and trust me, that’s strange.

SH: I’m FINE 

John: you know what, screw this you stay here I need to get some air. 

(An hour later John comes back) 

SH: oh good you’re back 

John: is it?! 

SH: YES

John: well that’s surprising.

SH: oh John, you got a package it’s on the counter 

John: yeah alright I’ll look at it, probably stuff from my old unit, I have to go through and get rid of. Nothing much of importance though I’ll probably do it tomorrow.

SH: hmm ok 

John: so we are back to conversation now?

SH: we always have been

John: then why have you been avoiding me?

SH: I...didn’t realize I had 

(They night quickly falls and they go to sleep) 

(The next morning) 

SH: morning John (sips tea) 

John: morning, I’ve got to go out for a bit but when I get back if we don’t have any cases I need to go through that box. 

(John leaves) 

(After a half hour John returns to go through his things and clean out his room) 

John: keep or toss? 

SH: hmm? Why are you asking me 

John: because you are quite possibly the most unfiltered and have never kept your opinion to yourself from anybody.

SH: thank you 

John: so, keep or toss? 

SH: toss 

(A while later) 

SH: this is boring, I need a case 

John: well I’m the best you got right now so Keep or toss 

SH: toss 🙄 

John: alright last thing for now, my old uniform, keep or toss 

(Sherlock reddens as he turns and walks out of the room) 

SH: idontcaredowhatyouwant

John: what was that 

SH: I said do what you want 

(A little while later) 

SH: I’m so BOREDDDDD 

John: as long as you don’t shoot the wall again 

SH: I MIGHT 

John: no let’s not do that, how about a cup of tea 

SH: tea, tea is boring 

John: don’t let Ms Hudson hear that, let me phone Lestrade and see if he has anything new 

(A few moments later) 

SH: WELL! 

John: (nervous) um no nothing new 

SH: that’s it I’m shooting the wall

John: NO, Ms Hudson will actually murder you 

SH: yes I don’t doubt it 

John: Lestrade said take the day off so, what do you want to do...?


End file.
